spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
NickJuniorTrouble Part 2
Creator:Cosmobo Editors:Cosmobo Series:Channel Chasers Episode:17 Air Date:1,3,15 Plot SpongeBob continues going through the worst shows on Nick Junior. Script Previously Daddy Pig:I was playing my fake guitar and smashed the table when I dived on it Peppa:it was funny... SpongeBob:ok...why not? Daddy Pig:now all you need to do is get the pieces I need for it! SpongeBob:oh... goes to SpongeBob and friends on a bus SpongeBob:you know...this doesn't make sense! Sandy:what part doesn't make sense? SpongeBob:well usually we are like on a strange quest but but!we haven't done anything hero like or quest like yet! Sandy:maybe no one is gonna go all crazy and start killing people in Peppa Pig universe? SpongeBob:it is a 5 year old show... Patrick:yeah... crash can be heard SpongeBob:was that a crash?!yay! Sandy:your one weird Sponge Squidward:tell me about it...your just friends with him!I live next to him! Patrick:that wasn't a crash...it was just my videogame!I died! SpongeBob:wait a video game?which one?! Patrick:the one where you have to get across the road! Sandy:where did you get the game from? Patrick:it smashed through the bus window? Sandy:what? a grandfather clock smash through the window Sandy:woah! SpongeBob:ah! Squidward:who's doing that?! Patrick:yeah it was kind of like that... a sword come through the roof SpongeBob:AH! Sandy:were being attacked! a axe come through the roof Sandy:get out! the roof fly off SpongeBob:AH TORNADO!! Sandy:GET DOWN! people flying off into a giant wormhole in the sky a Krabby Patty fly down SpongeBob:a Krabby Patty! Mr Krabs:what in the blazes is that doing here?! SpongeBob:I don't know! loads of barrels start coming down SpongeBob:AH! Patrick get hit by a barrel Patrick:AH! SpongeBob:Patrick! the bus come off the ground and start going near the wormhole SpongeBob:are you ok?! Patrick:I need...I need... SpongeBob:what do you need?! Patrick:some tweezers... SpongeBob:wha? Patrick:I have a splinter!I can't move! SpongeBob:it's just a splinter! 2 weights on Patrick's arms Patrick:nah I really can't! SpongeBob start floating off into the wormhole SpongeBob:AH!HELP ME!! Sandy:SpongeBob! Sandy see a person gripping onto a desk Sandy:in there! SpongeBob:are you crazy?! Sandy:no look!it's the pawn shop in Bikini Bottom! SpongeBob:pawn shop?!let's go! everyone get sucked into the wrong wormhole SpongeBob:NO WAIT NOOOO! SpongeBob and friends land on a hot air balloon SpongeBob:NO!OUR ONLY CHANCE! Patrick:ugh SpongeBob look where we are... SpongeBob:AH! Sandy:what do we do from here?! SpongeBob:JUMP! SpongeBob jump from the hot air balloon Sandy:are you mad?! Squidward:yup...he is mad... Patrick:SpongeBob! Patrick jump from the hot air balloon Sandy:Patrick!I'm coming for ya! SpongeBob falling SpongeBob:I can turn into a parachute! Patrick:yeah! some cards fall out of the windows of the hot air balloon SpongeBob:AH I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING MY EYES! Patrick:Sandy! Sandy:what?! Patrick:some playing cards are attacking SpongeBob! Sandy:wha?!I'm coming for ya SpongeBob SpongeBob:GET THEM OFF ME!I CAN'T SEE! SpongeBob get sucked up by a vacuum coming out of the hot air balloon SpongeBob:AH! Patrick:SpongeBob!NOOO! Sandy:someone get into the hot air balloon! goes to Mr Krabs and Squidward on the top of the hot air balloon Mr Krabs:Mr Squidward I have a plan! Squidward:what is it? Mr Krabs:ya know?pop the balloon! Mr Krabs pop the balloon with his claws Squidward:AHHHH!!!YOU ARE MAD!!! Mr Krabs jump into the blimp Mr Krabs:come on! Squidward:WAIT FOR ME!!! Squidward jump into the blimp Sporticus and SpongeBob eating apples Sporticus:these are healthy apples!they make you more healthy! Mr Krabs:what in the blazes is going on here?! SpongeBob:I don't know he showed me some acrobatics and started eating... Mr Krabs:oh...ok?so he hasn't kept you hostage? Sporticus:the health is hostaged in his stomach! Mr Krabs:he's keeping someone hostaged get him! Squidward:Mr Krabs it was a play on-... Sporticus knocked out Mr Krabs:what was that? SpongeBob:want a magic apple? Mr Krabs:THERES NOTHING MAGIC ABOUT THAT!its probably poisoned! SpongeBob:AH! Squidward:oh...I guess its kind of weird...someone invited him into a house to eat fruit?weirdo... SpongeBob:let's get out of here! SpongeBob walk out and find out that they are on ground SpongeBob:what the barnacles? Mr Krabs:hello is anyone here?! Patrick and Sandy lying down on the floor Patrick:yeah...us!why? SpongeBob:Patrick get up!we need to do a good deed! Sandy:you go along we will catch up with ya! SpongeBob:whats wrong with you?!your acting like Squidward! Squidward:hey! SpongeBob:no offence Squidward! Squidward:oh no!none at all! Patrick:we just don't feel like doing anything! Sandy:all I can remember is a laser hitting us both... Patrick:yeah!go on do a good deed so we can go to the next channel! Sandy:and do nothing there... Patrick:yup... SpongeBob:laser? Robby Rotten behind SpongeBob with a laser SpongeBob:uh oh... Robby Rotten:stand back and prepare to be lazy! SpongeBob:no please don't!spare me! Patrick:hey your back! Sandy:say wanna get a tan with us? Robby Rotten:after I zap you,you will be lazy!like I did with your friends! SpongeBob:please no! Robby Rotten zap Squidward SpongeBob:NOOO!!! Robby Rotten:hahaha!how do you feel?! Squidward:*sighs*nothing happened!HOW ORIGINAL! Robby Rotten:wait wha?! Squidward get zapped again Squidward:-_- please stop!it doesn't work! Mr Krabs punch Robby in the face and knock him out Squidward:STOP KNOCKING PEOPLE OUT! Mr Krabs:eh...he had it coming... SpongeBob:maybe we could replace Patrick and Sandy's laziness by zapping them again! Squidward:how original Sandy:I know!tell me about it! SpongeBob:ok zap em! Patrick:cant we finish our ta...? Patrick and Sandy get zapped Patrick:what happened? Sandy:why am I tanned?! Patrick:I was tanning?woah! a button come down SpongeBob:ok lets go! SpongeBob click the button SpongeBob and friends fall outside of a cartoon house SpongeBob:what the? Mr Krabs:oh no...I have a bad feeling about this place! SpongeBob:me too... Steve Burns running into the house with Blue Steve:come on Blue!that was a good walk wasn't it?!now let's write a letter to someone saying how fun the trip was!that's what I used to do with my friends! Blue:dog voiceok! Steve and Blue walk into the house and shut the house door Squidward:is that a grown man speaking to a blue dog who can speak? SpongeBob:yeah... Patrick:that's trippy... Sandy:a blue dog? Patrick:seem's normal... Mr Krabs:the weird thing is he is a grown adult speaking to his dog... SpongeBob:hey! Mr Krabs:what? SpongeBob:nothing... Gary come out of one of SpongeBob's holes Gary:meow SpongeBob:NO I DON'T! everyone staring at SpongeBob SpongeBob:what? Sandy:did you just tell yourself that you didn't talk to a blue dog? SpongeBob:let's check for good deeds!maybe in the house! SpongeBob knock on the door SpongeBob:hello? a gate come over the door SpongeBob:uh oh... Mr Krabs:ah it's nothing!what is the worst that could happen with a house owned by a man child? weapons come out of the building SpongeBob:ugh maybe that... comes onto a record Steve:hello!I'm Steve! SpongeBob:what is going on?! Steve:say hi Blue! Blue:woof! SpongeBob:ugh... Sandy karate kick all the weapons Steve:we just want to say if you are a robber,can you please not rob my note book?if you do I will blow you up...have a good day! SpongeBob:let's go in now?! the letter box come alive Letter Box:OH NO YOU DO NOT! SpongeBob:a letter box? Squidward:this place is messed up! loads of envelopes flying out of the letter box SpongeBob:ah take cover! Squidward:these don't have letters in!he just purchased loads of cards so he could draw on the envelopes! Mr Krabs:that guy seriously didn't have a child hood did he?! Sandy:I don't think he did! Sandy swing SpongeBob to the letter box SpongeBob:AHHHH!!! SpongeBob smash the letter box SpongeBob:ouch... Sandy:now let's go in! SpongeBob and friends run into the house Steve:Blue I lost my crayon!can you find it? Patrick give Steve a crayon Steve:wait...how did you?... Mr Krabs:you really need to get that dog to a vet Steve:wha?Blue? Mr Krabs:and was you bumped on the head as a baby? Steve:ugh...wha?what kind of questions are these?! SpongeBob:we went through all of that...for a pencil?! Patrick:no...a crayon! SpongeBob:FISHPASTE! THAT SpongeBob and friends fall into a back yard SpongeBob:what is this place? Patrick:I don't know... Mr Krabs:this doesn't look so bad... a pirate ship crash into Squidward Squidward:OW MY FACE! SpongeBob:how did a pirate ship get in a chriping backyard?! Mr Krabs:Mr Squidward get up! Pablo jump out Pablo:it be land!it be land!it be lovely lovely land! Mr Krabs:oh great... Tasha:there be people on this island!they look like there castaways! Squidward:no we don't! Tasha:that was rough sea! Pablo:I know!it was like a video game blocking the sea! Tasha:I know how to cheer these castaways up! SpongeBob:hello?what sea are you talking about? Pablo:he's moaning! SpongeBob:ugh no I'm not... another ship crash into the back of the other ship Squidward:HOW DO YOU KIDS EVEN HAVE PIRATE SHIPS?! Uniqua get out of the other ship Uniqua:AR IT BE ME ENEMIES! SpongeBob:seriously where are the ships coming from?! Uniqua:skull island! Uniqua point to a skyscraper SpongeBob:skull island? Uniqua:I knew it!the dangerous sea's are blocking it! Uniqua point to a road SpongeBob:well...the kids do have good imagination Uniqua:we need to get across! Tasha:oh no ya don't matey!you can't touch me booty! SpongeBob:well...they seem to be ignoring us...let's go... Tasha:wait!you'll get hit on the head by a coconut! Squidward:oh yeah of course we will! walks off wind blows a plant pot off the window side and hits Squidward on the head Squidward:OW! SpongeBob:is that what you meant by coconut? Tasha:no... Squidward look up Squidward:so what did you mean? a hammer fall onto Squidwards head Squidward:OWWW!!OUCH! SpongeBob:Squidward! Tasha:hm...well...I guess it's not coming down... Squidward:THAT WASNT WHAT YOU MEANT?!WHAT DID YOU MEAN BY A COCONUT!?THERE IS NO COCONUT! Tasha:I guess I was wrong... a tool box fall onto Squidward's head Squidward:OW!STOP IT! Tasha:my dad was fixing the roof...hehe... Squidward:I hate you... Tasha:can you help us find the treasure? SpongeBob:treasure? Tasha:my crew is locked up their! SpongeBob:-_- can't you just play in a box? Squidward:yeah... Tasha:no...were the backyardians SpongeBob get out some tape Pablo:he's going to put us in a box!I know let's have a dance off! SpongeBob:I don't feel like it...just buy a TV and stay in the box! Pablo:no! HOURS LATER a box in a lake Pablo:boxwow it's like were at sea!this was a good idea! the box go down a waterfall SHOW BE CONINUED FIN Category:Channel Chasers Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Cosmobo Category:2015 Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Channel Chasers Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Episode